Gray Maynard vs. Fernando Bruno
The fight was the featherweight debut of both men, particularly former lightweight contender Gray Maynard. The first round began. Maynard with a low stance, apparently had an easy cut. Bruno lands fast rights and lefts, Maynard throws back, eats a left and he's hurt, drops Bruno with a left, they're up exchanging, Bruno lands a counter right, clinch. Bruno gets a trip toss. Maynard reverses, crazy scramble. Half-guard against the cage. Maynard with a left under. Bruno looking to stand. Maynard works for a guillotine. Lets it go, 4:00. Clinch. Maynard knees the head, right uppercut. They break. Maynard lands a body kick, is dropped by a left, stands. Clinch, Bruno lands a right, they break. Bruno lands a left right to the body. 3:00. Bruno lands a huge counter left. "A big slap that lands," Stann quips. He's called Bruno's punches slaps. Clinch. Maynard knees the body, they break. Maynard lands a right, eats a left and lands one, both are stunned lol. 2:00. Bruno's tired already. Maynard lands a counter left. Bruno lands a hard left to the body. Bruno lands a blocked high kick. Maynard lands a leg kick. He drops him with a right uppercut, clinch. Maynard gets a trip. Lands a right as they stand, clinch. Bruno stuffs a double. 1:00. Maynard knees the head, eats a right slap to the body. Bruno works a double. He switches to a single and gets it. 35. Bruno gets the back. No hooks. A couple lefts under. They clinch. Crowd cheers. Bruno works a single, 15. Maynard defending. R1 ends, 10-9 Maynard but quite close. Could go either way. R2 began. Bruno lands a body kick. Bruno's swinging wild. Bruno lands a right uppercut and a left to the body and a right upstairs and a left. Maynard lands a good right. Maynard lands a counter right. 4:00. Bruno works a single, gets it. Wow. Maynard reverses nicely with... a wedgie, Stann comments. Half-guard. Maynard lands a right. 3:00. Bruno lands a left hammerfist. Maynard gets the back. Side control. Bruno turtles up. Maynard drops back for a guillotine. Maynard lets it go and gets the back again. 2:00. Bruno stands to the waist cinch. Clinch. Bruno stuffs a double. Bruno's left eye closing up from swelling. Bruno breaks with a right, then a left uppercut. Bruno's tired. Bruno lands a left. Maynard was warned for a fence grab but uses it to stuff a trip and get the back then the back standing. 1:00. Bruno drops down for a kimura. He lets it go, half-guard. Maynard gets the back as they stand. 35. Clinch. Maynard gets a good trip, half-guard. Right elbow. He gets the back. Side control. 10. He has the back. Such a weird fight. R2 ends, 10-9 Maynard clearly. Bruno stayed on his knees and Pederneiras and Sandro are pissed at him. R3 began. Maynard eats an uppercut, lands a right uppercut, eats a left. Bruno swinging wild, shoots a double. Maynard stuffs it to the clinch. He basically shoves Bruno down. He mounts against the cage. Half-guard. 4:00. Bruno closes guard. Maynard lands a big left. Maynard gets the back. A left under. Half-guard. He has the back. A few lefts under. 3:00. He has the back standing. Maynard works a double and gets him down. Bruno warned twice for cage grabs. Maynard knees the leg as Bruno works to stand. Bruno does stand, clinch. Maynard works a double from the back now. 2:00. Villante and Lawler in Maynard's corner. Maynard works a single and gets it, Bruno actually dropped down for a guillotine, Maynard's turtled up defending. Maynard defending. That still looks fairly tight. Maynard escapes, crowd cheers, they stand and break. Clinch. Bruno works a double. He switches to a single. 1:00. Maynard sprawls. Bruno was warned again for a cage grab. 35. Clinch. Bruno breaks with a right. He misses a right and faceplants.. Wow. Maynard pounces. 15. They're just laying there basically. Wow. R3 ends, 10-9 Maynard. 30-27 Maynard.. Yep UD. Buffer shakes his hand.